


One Night

by FreckledSkittles



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Enemies, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Riding, giddy up boys, rafael "filthy" barba is in it ofc hes gonna have some dirty talk, that feeling when you hate him but his dick is thicc, they are filthy oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSkittles/pseuds/FreckledSkittles
Summary: Rafael Barba and Nick Amaro have built up a lot of tension between them. There's only one way to handle it.Alternate title is "Rafael and Nick are filthy boys who fuck."
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Rafael Barba
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Another alternate title is "I wanna write porn and Nick Amaro and Rafael Barba are right fucking there"
> 
> I saw a tweet last week that was like "enemies to lovers but they're still enemies and despise each other, they just fuck sometimes" and my response to that is: "oh, you mean Barmaro?"
> 
> I just really love those Cuban boys and I wanted to write some pwp so here we are gang lets goooooo

Nick grunts when Barba squeezes around his dick and swivels his hips as he sinks back down, his eyes blurring and his hands squeezing deep circlets into his skin. Rafael had been drilling Nick's dick inside himself for who knew how long. Nick had lost track of time. Rafael Barba seemed to have that effect on him—and probably everyone, if he took up a poll. It was easy to get distracted in the words he used, sharpened to spears, meant to pierce or prove a point or scare.

Good thing he’d built an immunity for it sooner rather than later.

“Hey,” Barba huffs, reaching down to tug on his hair. Nick leans into the motion and sighs. The smirk in Barba’s voice and across his face is unmistakably pleased. “You bored?”

“Not a chance,” Nick says, thrusting up hard. His lips flip up in a sly smile when Barba clenches, tighter than before and most likely not on purpose, and cries out. Nick flexes his fingers across Barba's hips to soothe him and also to restrain himself from ending this before it truly begins by digging his fingers in and thrusting again.

“Well,” Barba drags his hands slow and easy across Nick’s chest, tracing around his nipples in a quick motion, “let’s not keep you on the edge for too long.”

They had agreed on one night to work out the tension between them. They were not going to follow up for a second event. They were not going to discuss it outside of this hotel room. They had even agreed on how long they would spend exploring each other’s bodies and venting the energy they had built between them into something burning, something with sparks, something that could satisfy them for good.

When they had finished agreeing to the terms, Barba had the fucking nerve to look at him with that sly smirk and ask if they were going to sign a contract. Nick had wondered if they could get an early start to their idea of a fun time just from those words alone.

Nick pistons up faster into Barba when he starts swiveling his hips on Nick’s dick, his chest heaving and his eyes burning to chase more of this feeling. “I think you have one of the best asses I’ve slept with.”

Barba barks out a laugh. “One of the best? Guess I’ll have to change your opinion on that.” He tries to roll his hips but he’s effectively held in place by Nick’s hands. Nick gives him a squeeze for compensation but only smirks up at him when he’s met with eyes harsh with envy and a quick tongue that lights up like fire. “C’mon. I’m here to fuck, not play your shitty rendition of musical chairs.”

“If this is musical chairs, it really is shitty. Just one seat,  _ compay _ ?”

Barba hums deep and low, his throat bobbing with a swallow as he tips his head back. Nick holds his hips down and relishes in the pleased cry that jumps out above him. “Have I ever told you how generic your Spanish sounds?”

“No, but enlighten me. Tell me another reason that proves you’re better than me.”

“Fuck.” Nick moves him up and drops him down again. Barba wraps a hand around his dick and shudders. The sight alone, accompanied and made better by the bubbling cries he releases, sends Nick to his climax, thrusting and grunting and groaning into it. His body flares with heat that throbs from the tip of his dick to the soles of his feet, and it reels through him, each burst stronger than the last.

When he returns to himself, Barba is snickering above him, still hard and dripping onto his abdomen, still holding himself in place. He’s a bit out of breath when he speaks again, and the tremor of holding himself back from climax bleeds through his voice. “If I have one of the best asses, then you must have one of the thickest dicks.”

Nick smirks and pulls Barba down for a sloppy kiss, all teeth and hot breath and steamy moans. It’s all second nature for them, as easy as their banter but hotter, more ladened with lust and an almost unquenchable thirst. “I can take it,” Nick breathes out, sliding his dick from Barba’s entrance and helping him slump to the side. He tugs the condom off and ties it before he discards it in the trash can on his side of the bed.

Barba follows his hands, his legs, his eyes. He makes eye contact and lets the corners of his mouth rise, slowly but with a touch of vulnerability. “I’d love you to take me again if we have time. Maybe after dinner?” He reaches over and grabs Nick’s knee, fingertips dancing around his kneecap and digging into the tender flesh on the side. “After I fuck your throat raw and cum on your ass?”

Nick tries not to shiver with excitement but he can’t help it. The words alone—hell, the images he conjures up—scream for more, beg for it, thrum with expectation at the rest of the day they have planned. And to do it again—after Barba puts him on all fours, spreads his legs and his ass open so he can pound into him and share Spanish phrases in his ear, cock thick and hard and fast—he may as well be a dead man walking.

But first, there’s some unfinished business between them. Nick rolls onto his stomach, positioned between Barba’s legs. They frame him so nicely, even spreading to provide a bit more room and to permit him to stay nicely between his knees. “First,” Nick mumbles softly, eyeing the dick in front of them and licking his lips with a bit of flair, “let’s treat you right, shall we?”

Barba sits heavy in his mouth, flat on his tongue and seeping semen as soon as he lays against it. Nick wastes no time bobbing his head and sucking on him. Barba just cries out and moans, hands curling and unfurling with each press of his tongue against the head. They had familiarized themselves earlier with blowjobs, just to see what they were up against and get used to the foreign body, but the cock in Nick’s mouth feels so painfully familiar that he almost doubts this is their first time having sex.

Maybe it’s the weight of Barba’s dick in his mouth and on his tongue and at the edge of his throat. Or the scent surrounding them that already makes the hotel room reek of sex and sweat.

Barba only manages one measly yell, a sound so desperate and fleeting that Nick nearly pulls off to tease him and ask if he’s pleased. Thankfully, the chorus of “yeah”s that comes from him is enough confirmation. Barba comes, back bent and lips parted, and Nick holds back a flinch at the bitter taste and swallows each spurt, milking every last drop that falls from him. Nick rolls over and wipes the corner of his mouth. Barba is still regaining his breath when he scoots up to join him, shoulders just brushing together. It probably wouldn’t hurt to refuel via snacks and water, both of which sit on the table and in the fridge respectively in preparation. They would need it if they were going to continue at a pace like this into the afternoon and for the night.

“Well,” Barba pants, eyes sliding closed as he smirks again, so familiar in the expression and the tone of his voice, “at least we know why your Spanish sucks. You suck too much dick.”

Nick laughs, something soft floating in his chest when Rafael shares the sound. He can enact revenge later in the night, with a squeeze of his ass and a roll of his hips and the facade to suggest he had no idea what he’s doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely and immensely talented Perpetual Motion for the beta!! Seriously saved me and I love and appreciate you for it <3


End file.
